You've Got Mail
by mspotatoe
Summary: And ever since that day L had always order something and made sure they were delivered by the company Light works at. He didn't even need the stuffs, he only needs the mailman. L/Light, AU


Summary: And ever since that day L had always order something and made sure they were delivered by the company Light works at. He didn't even need the stuffs, he only needs the mailman. L/Light, AU

Pairing: L x Light

Rated: T for now

A/N: English is my third language so pardon the mistakes -" and here i am starting yet another fic! gah D: im excited about this one though, so i'll get this completed :D so i hope you guys would like it.

Happy reading ^^

* * *

L stared at a bar of goat milk soap on his hand, wondering why he even needed it in the first place. Shower was rare for him, if it was not for Watari's constant complain and demand he would not bother to take one every three days, so a brand new soap was completely not necessary. But yet there that thing was. Dumping it carelessly behind him, his stare shifted to the pile of boxes stood in front of him.

There were even more unnecessary goods—he didn't even bother to open up the box knowing they have no use at all. The Dogone Dog Thong Gas Neutralizing Pad, Borba Chocolate Clarifying Bars, Soda Pop Top—you name any product and he most likely had them already. Thing is, he didn't need them.

So why did he order them again?

Oh right, because of _him_.

L grumbled while mentally preparing himself for flashbacks. He hated flashbacks.

* * *

It was a sad day in Saturday when Watari informed him the stores were all out of Abba-Zaba candy. The candy was a rare one that L had taken a liking, so he spent the day sulking upon hearing the news. He had turned down many varieties of candies, insisting he needed the specific Abba-Zaba candy with chocolate filling. The others won't do. Watari, sighing at his ward's stubbornness, proposed him to buy them online. L had asked him to do so but he had something else to attend so the detective had to do it all by himself. L grumbled but agree.

, Watari said, and L almost had an instant orgasm upon entering the website. There were so many candies in so many varieties—one that is well known as well as the rare ones. Mentally doing the L's victory dance (that made him look like an octopus) he clicked the 'buy now' button on almost every candy he laid his eyes on. The shopping cart showed an enormous amount of money but he didn't care. He was L, and L was rich. And L needed Abba-Zaba, right here and now.

Sensing that the candies were stocked up enough for him to last a week (or three days, giving the circumstances) he proceeded to check out and paid them from his Eraldo Coil's credit card.

Rubbing the palm of his hands in mini-me devilish manner, he waited for the mail to arrive.

Said mail arrived at 10 p.m., thanks for the ship-today-service that cost more than the candy itself, but L was too happy to care. Watari was still out so when the bells ring he had to open the door by himself. Once again grumbling, and setting aside all his paranoia, he made his way toward the door. It's not like he would order anything online ever again—and it's not like the mailman would know he's _the_ L—so there's no reason for him to be afraid.

Moreover he had candies to be devoured.

Snapping the door open, he froze upon seeing the sight before him.

There were three huge boxes—L didn't even know he had ordered that much—but it was not that thing that stole his attention away. It was the mailman, a very beautiful brunette with the most charming smile he ever laid his eyes on, and the raven-haired detective almost squealed like a little girl knowing the smile was directed to him. The man—no, boy—was tall and slim, probably on the same height as him when he stood straight, with just a little muscle here and there that complemented his golden body.

All in all, he looked like a sex god rather than a mailman.

And L had never complimented anyone before.

"Um, are you… Hideki Ryuuga-san?" god, even his voice is heavenly!

"Yes." L said shortly, despite the giddiness he felt inside.

"Well, here are your orders, sir! I must say they're pretty impressive." The man said with a gentle laugh. L had to bit back the '_my penis is so much more impressive_' remark, knowing it was in no way appropriate, and settled on nodding stoically.

"Right, so anyway, I need you to sign here." The brunette said again whilst landing him a paper. L made sure to leaned in just a little bit too much while signing them, as well as brushing his skin against the other male as he took the pen. Maybe he groped the hand a little bit when he handed the pen back but he regretted nothing.

"Where should I put this?" the mailman asked when the first procedure was completed.

_Up your ass_. "Please put them in this room, mailman-san."

The mailman laughed and said he went by the name Light Yagami.

A big mistake on his part, knowing L could be the biggest stalker once he wanted to.

And ever since that day he had taken an interest to this certain Light Yagami.

* * *

Said interest, however, turned up to be an obsession. L wouldn't want to admit it but that's the closest thing to the truth. Ever since that day he had always order something—_anything_—and made sure they were delivered by the company Light-kun works at.

The ritual had carried on for three months already and you would be guessing L had at least become friend with the mailman, right? Wrong. They barely exchange any words rather than the necessity—_'please sign here' 'how are you today?' 'Are you a fan of goat milk products too?_'—and L cursed his social awkwardness for the lack of communication on his part. He was usually an honest man and can directly say what's on his mind, but what's going on in that mind of his involved of a very naked, writhing Light Yagami so he can't say them out loud. So whenever the brunette said something he would either nod, or said a yes, or the combination of both.

Sighing, he looked up at his computer's clock. 8 p.m. Light-kun would be here soon. L had scheduled his goods to be delivered every Saturday on 8 p.m when Watari was not around; otherwise the old man would open the door and not him. He didn't want Watari to be a rival.

He knew he was hopeless—Light Yagami probably was too cute to be straight, but he's so much more handsome to be single.

Even though so he had sworn to himself he would win Yagami's heart (and body).

And today, they would become friends.


End file.
